


Amores e Amigos

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, McLennon, Português, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minha primeira fic em português, achei a ideia no meu caderno velho e achei bonito então resolvi reescrever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amores e Amigos

Em Liverpool há um rapaz de estatura média, cabelos lambidos de vaselina e olhos cor de outono que sempre pareciam esconder seus conflitos internos, e logo ao seu lado, o amigo. Um moço um ano e alguns meses mais novo mas que parecia ter vidas a mais de experiência.

Desde o início de suas juventudes eles eram um, unidos na cintura, mas com o passar dos anos o jovem moço de mil vidas mal reconhecia os olhos cor de outono do amigo.

Fama e amores aconteceram.

Agora seus cabelos longos como sua barba acompanhavam um par de óculos, sua parede. Tais óculos eram sua armadura contra a vida, se fechando na sua amada dos cabelos negros e olhos puxados. Esquecendo de seu amigo amado, desando todas as memorias fracas, como simples acontecimentos de umas vida que não era a dele, mas era.

Só com o tempo que ele não tinha e as magoas que pesavam sua cabeça antes de dormir é que ele aprendeu. Amigos vem antes de amores, pois namoradas e amantes vem e vão mas dos amigos ninguém esqueci, jamais.


End file.
